


Run To You

by Dips_Mananda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dips_Mananda/pseuds/Dips_Mananda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk messes up, and Jake leaves.</p>
<p>Dirk leaves in the middle of one of the worst storms of the year to get him back</p>
<p>What a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Begin

Dirk’s feet hit the wet pavement with a sharp _slap slap slap._ Rain poured down around him, it soaked into his clothes and his bones. He could barely see a foot in front of him, the water on his face and in his eyes was making it hard to see. Dirk stops at a covered bus stop, collapsing onto the bench there. His vision didn’t clear, it wasn’t the rain that was blinding him.

It was the tears.

It was pain.

It was him.

He messed up. He messed up, _big time._ he couldn’t go back, couldn’t face that apartment that he just _knew_ would be empty and void of anything that had once shown who had lived there with him. He couldn’t go back to the apartment where there was silence.

Where Jake wasn’t waiting. Not sitting there on the couch, watching one of his dumb movies or yammering in his ear over the phone, telling him “Hurry back, it’s raining hard as the bloody dickens, you’ll catch your death and keel over and that would be a right disaster.” He knew that Jake was gone, and he knew it was his fault. Dirk had said something he _never_ should’ve uttered.

And now he was running through the rain to get him back. At least, he was trying. Dirk was trying to get up off that bench, to get back out in the rain and run to him, run to where he knew Jake was. He was trying to, but he couldn’t.

He was too cold, the rain was too heavy, his mind was too fogged, everything was just _too cold._ Dirk sat and shook with cold, hearing Jake in his head, calling out to him, trying to get his attention, anything to get him back, anything to get warm and close and safe.

His head was heavy and light at the same time.

He couldn’t feel his legs or his arms, or anything at all.

He could hear though, and as his eyes slipped shut, he heard it.

 

“Dirk?”


	2. Bring On The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk wakes up, and he makes another mistake.
> 
> Jake is none to gentle.
> 
> Hospital visits suck.

When Dirk wakes up, his head is throbbing and it feels like there’s an elephant on his chest. He can feel something down his throat, something hard and cold and _not part of him._ He chokes on it, he can’t breath right. A nurse rushes in and pushes him back into the bed, even though he had no idea he was off it. The nurse shushes him and speaks in a soft tone.

“Deep breath, then tamp down on your gag reflex. Here we go.”

He takes a deep breath and the nurse pulls the tube out of his throat and mouth, leaving his throat raw and burning but thankfully clear. He coughs harshly, trying to expel the feeling of the tube in his throat. He settles back into the bed and closes his eyes, breathing raggedly as he recovers from the coughing fit. He fails to notice just who’s in the room with him.

“Dirk.”

No. It can’t be, can it? He opens his eyes slowly and looks to where the voice came from. It is.

“Jake..?”

He doesn’t look happy to be here, he doesn’t look happy to be seeing Dirk. He looks angry, like whatever he’s done now has pissed him off. Dirk guesses running out into the worst storm of the year to get to him might have been a bad decision.

“What the cringle fricking Christ do you think you were doing out there?”

Dirk can’t speak for a few long, tense moments. He just blinks at Jake, because even with his dorky accent, his expression makes none of this funny. His throat still hurts, and Dirk’s voice is rusty and low when he finally does speak.

“I was...I was trying to...Trying to...I was running...to you.”

“Running to me? In the middle of the worst bloody storm of the year? You were running to me?”

Dirk can only nod in mute terror. This isn’t how he thought meeting back up with him would be. Though he didn’t think it would be in a hospital either.

“You’re a bloody idiot then chum.”

He can feel his blood run cold. Dirk can feel tears well up and he turns his face away to hide them. He closes his eyes against the glare of the light. He hears Jake get up, and he can only assume it’s because he’s leaving. So he says the only thing he can.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

“Obviously not, or you would’ve just texted me or called me, not run into the night thinking you wouldn’t freeze to death.”

He can’t breath again. The room is too stuffy, it’s too small, he’s being crushed under the weight of that sentence. Dirk can hear himself make the smallest shocked noise before the first sob hits. It all slides down hill from there. He doesn’t hear anything except his own sobs, can’t feel anything other than the pain in his chest, lungs head, and heart.

This time, he doesn’t hear. He doesn’t hear Jake move to his bed. He doesn’t hear him climb up with him. He can only feel.

And what he feels, isn’t something he expects. He feels Jake press his lips against his, warm and insistent. He tries to press his lips against his, but Jake pulls back, staring at him firmly. 

“Call me when you get released, and I’ll come pick you up.”

Then he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooo yeah.
> 
> Lovely.


	3. Break It Down For Me Baby

The day Dirk is finally released, he’s no longer cold, but he’s still cold at the same time. Just, not physically cold. He feels cold, because despite the kiss, he knows Jake hasn’t forgiven him. He has no reason to. He was a dick, and he knows now that he was. what he doesn’t know is how to fix this. he can fix a billion other things, create new things, build some of the most sophisticated technology from scratch, but he doesn’t know how to fix a relationship.

The nurses tell him that he’d better call that young fellow, it’s (ironically) raining and cold. He stops in the lobby of the hospital and pulls out his phone. Should he call him? It is raining, and that’s what caused this visit in the first place, so he probably should. On the other hand, he doesn’t want him to pick him up, because he knows that Jake probably won’t say more to him than what’s required.

He decides in the end to walk. he heads out into the rain, instantly feeling the chill seep into his skin. The rain is light, but heavy enough for Dirk to be near drenched by the time he’s gone a block. He doesn’t make it two before he’s shivering. Dirk makes it three blocks, and then his phone rings. He answers it with numb and trembling hands. 

“Where are you mate? The nurses said you’d been released, I’m at the hospital.”

Dirk freezes. Shit, he didn’t think Jake would actually go to the hospital to get him. He answers with the least trembling voice he can.

“I walked.”

“Mate are you bloody stupid? Jiminy Christmas, ok stay there. How many blocks out are you?”

Ouch. That hurt. Not like he doesn’t deserve it with all he’s done, but still, ouch. 

“Three blocks. I can make it back on my own Jake, I’m fine.”

“You were just in the hospital because you almost froze to death and you’re trying to tell me you’re fine? Stay there.”

He ends the call without another word and keeps walking. He hears the familiar sound of Jake’s hold truck rumbling up behind him after five minutes. Dirk can hear Jake getting out of the truck and he stops. His arm is grabbed and he’s towed back to the truck, Jake’s jacket settling heavily on his shoulders as he climbs into the truck, shivering in the seat. Jake climbs back in, and suddenly it smells heavily of wet earth. He cranks the heat and pulls away. He knows what’s coming, it’ll be any minute now.

“I told you to call me when you were released.”

There it is. Should’ve thought out walking more.

“I know you did.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Why did you offer?”

He falls silent at that, and you know you probably shouldn’t have said it, because what happened between you two was _your_ fault.

“Listen, Dirk, I’m sorry about what I said in the room. That wasn’t a very nice thing to do to you.”

“You don’t have to apologize Jake.”

“But-”

He shakes his head and he falls silent. The only sound is the rain pitter pattering on the roof. He pulls up in front of Dirk's apartment complex and he sighs out a breath. 

“Jake, do you uh, do you want to come up with me?”

He’s silent for a long moment, and by the time he speaks, Dirk's heart is in his throat.

“Can’t chum. I came from work to pick you up, can’t be blithering around when I need to get back. I’ll stop by later.”

Dirk's heart isn’t in his throat anymore. It’s in his chest, and its squeezing painfully. He nods and pushes open the door, fixing on a blank mask. He can hear him calling after him, and he forces himself not to run back. He makes inside and up to his apartment before the tears hit.

And boy, do they hit. 

It’s the second time this week where he can’t breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Run To You by Pentatonix, so yes, it'll be a lot of angst.


End file.
